The Theif Kings Love
by Psycho Lover 289
Summary: A young Theif named Jezabel runs into another theif. But not just any theif, she ran into Theif King Bakura. Will Jezabel help the Theif King destroy the Pharaoh once and for all? Or will she lighten up the Theifs heart and show him the Pharaoh is not to blame. Or will she sit back and watch the movie? Please Review! BakuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don not own Yugioh!

* * *

Chapter 1

P.O.V: Jezabel

"Come back here you theif!" Yelled the butcher, but of course like any theif I didn't stop. I mean who would? After all he is holding one of the biggest fucking knives i've ever seen. "Stop her! She stole my meat!" The butcher yelled (while waving his giant knife around like a mad man) to the surrounding people. None of them tried to stop me. They knew they couldn't. You know, they've tried before, but I always get away no matter how unlikely it seems. As I ran through the villiage I had grown up in I saw children look at me with fear. I hated it when they did that. I mean its not like i'm stealing all of the food, I only steal what I need to survive and under no circumstances have I ever hurt a child while doing so... Well, sure i've injured a few aldults but it's not like I've killed them... Well I might have hurt a few so badly they die a couple of days later... Oh my Ra all that matters is that I have never in my life hurt a child. I shook of these toughts from my head as I rounded a corner. As I rounded the corner I started walking. The villiagers were to scared to come here, they thought this place was haunted by an old angry Pharaohs spirit. Of course that was made up... by me... to keep the villiagers away. Ra, you tell one kid a little lie that a spirit lives there and it turns into an evil, old, angry, Pharaohs spirit. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked through the abbandoned part of the villiage.  
As I walked around another corner I bumped into something and I fell flat on my ass. I looked up to see a big man that was smirking at me. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked annoyed by the man who obviously thought I was weak. But by Ra was he wrong. The man grbbed my arm so I was then in standing position. I twisted my arm out of the feral mans grip, took a step back and kicked him in the face. His neck snapped from the force of my unexpected blow and he fell limply on the ground. "That wasn't suppose to happen." I muttered to myself. Seriously, it wasn't suppose to happen... I was only planning on knocking him out... Yeah just planning on knocking him out. I stared at the limp body and shrugged my shoulders and kept walking to my abbandoned, old home. "Apep should've been back by now." A voice stated I froze and relized there were footsteps heading towards me. Wow, this is not my day. I quickly went to a corner that was thickly shadowed. As the men that had invaded my teritory came into view I gasped. The man standing at the front of the group had white untamed hair with crimson eyes. It was Theif King Bakura. The Theif King froze when he got closer to me, "Someones whaching us," The Theif King stated.  
P.O.V: Bakura  
I froze as I felt the eyes of someone pircing my skin, "Someones whaching us," I stated, I was quite annoyed by this. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Are you sure someones whaching us?" My only friend Malik asked. "Yes," I said coldly. I notice a corner that was thick with shadows. Someone could hide there without being seen easily. But this person couldn't. The shape of this persons body suggested it was a girl... Hmmm... If I tell my men she's there I would have to share her... "Go on ahead and find Apep." My men along with Malik nodded their heads and went off to find Apep. Honestly I kinda hope he's dead. He slows us down and gets us into more trouble than anyone else because he always picks fights that he can't handle. When the men were out of view I went over to the shadowed corner and grabbed the girl so I could see her properly. The girl squeeled as I pulled her out of her hiding place. She didn't fight though I could tell she wanted to. As I pulled her into the light of day I stared at her in awe. The girl had long wavy brown hair and the most stunning eyes. They were an icy blue. Although her cloths were more like rags she had found on the street but she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I felt this strange need to protect her. I reached out and touched her neck then hit her preasure point so she'd pass out. Well sure that isn't really protecting her but how else was I going to get her to come with me?  
P.O.V: Jezabel  
My eyes slowly futtered open. Wha... What happened? As I looked at my surrounding I thought of a better question... Where am I? Yeah, I know, I know most people would be freaking out by now but i'm use to waking up in unfamiliar places. I mean its not like I haven't been kidnapped before. I was always targeted when I was younger because of my eyes. They always thought I had a really strong Ka. A Ka so strong it changed the colour of eyes. It's not true though... Well I doo have a strong Ka but thats not the reason for the colour of my eyes. My eyes are all natural... I think. "You're awake," I heard a slightly familliar voice state. I looked over to the source of the sound and saw the one and only Theif King. "So why have I been kidnapped this time? Is it because you want to gain control of my Ka? Or is it just out of boredom?" I asked sweetly but sarcasically. He slightly frowned at my words, "You've been kidnapped before?" he asked. "Yeah i've been kidnapped plenty of times. You know the last time I set a new record." I smiled as I said this. "Record for what," Bakura questioned becoming slightly confused. "For how long they live after i've woken up." I answered pleasently, Bakura raised his eyebrow. "What? I get pissed off easily and I snap." I whined, "Hmmm," was all he repiled. "Oh, and sorry about your friend... Apep was it?" Bakura looked at me in suprise, "So, it was you who snapped his neck. Don't be sorry for it. I'm glad he is finally gone. He was such a pain to be around." He stated calmly with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Wow, I never thought he would be calm, maybe even happy I had killed one of his little minions. I studied this man trying to see through his blank stare that very rarely let any emotion through. "Whats your name girl?" He questioned. At that moment my Ka let me see into his soul. I saw his Ka and smiled. It stunk of evil but it seemed to be very calm and once and if you could get through those icy layers of evil you would see a slight warmth left for only one person. I couldn't see who that person was though... Hmmm maybe if I get him to show me Diabound (Bakuras Ka) I would be able to see who that very special person was. "The names Jezabel. Can you show me Diabound?"  
P.O.V. Bakura  
"The names Jezabel. Can you show me Diabound?" Jezebel asked. I froze at her words. Everyone knows I have a Ka but no one knows his name but me and Malik. "How do you know my Ka's name." I asked venomously. Jezabel raised her eyebrow slightly and said, "Now, now Theif King, whoever said I was talking about your Ka?" I was slightly stunned by how she answered my question. "Don't you know the people of Egypt are saying you have the biggest, most feral dog that only answers to you? Hmmm, guess not. But if you show me your Ka i'll show you mine." I frowned, why in the world would I have a dog and name it Diabound? Wait... did she just say she had a Ka. "Why in the world would I want you to show me your Ka?" I asked slightly annoyed. She smiled a my annoyed expression. Oh, the nerve of her, smiling at me being annoyed, i'll kill her for it. No you won't Bakura. I slightly jumped at hearing the voice in my head. It wasn't me. It was something else and it wan't my Ka speaking to me. "Hearing things Bakura?" She asked visibly trying not to laugh. Wait that was her! "No Bakura that wasn't me, I don't have a males voice." She was right it was a males voice but how the hell did she know. I studied her trying to figure this out and as I did she started pissing herself laughing. "It was my Ka." She said breathlessly wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'll show you Diabound but you have to show me yours first." I said hoping she would agree. There is something about her and her Ka that just doesn't match up. Not even the Egyptain gods could communicate by mind like her Ka has done. "Nope, you show me yours first." I sighed, I need to know what her Ka is. "Diabound come forth." I commaned.  
P.O.V. Jezabel  
I looked at Diabound shocked. Not bacause of what he looked like, no I already exspected that. I was shocked bacuse I could now see who that warmth under all the icy layers was for. It was for... me. "Now show me your Ka." Bakura growled. "Abbadon, come forth," I said quitely. I felt quite pleased by the shocked expresion on his face. Everyone always thought Abbadon was mearly a legend of destuction but by Ra were they wrong. A black dragon appeared before us with icy blue eyes like mine. I smirked, "Abbadon, wolf form." Abbadon shrank from being a huge dragon to being a slightly over sized wolf. Bakuras mouth dropped. Probably because only an Egyptian god could changed form but little did Bakura know that Abbadon was a god. A god of darkness that is. Bakura was now looking at Abbadon in awe and Diabound didn't seem to like it. "You should stop praising my Ka and pay attention to your own Ka. He seems to be getting jelous." And that was when some blond guy walked into the room. I only just noticed how nice this room actually was. Yeah i'm not one for details and strange things make me look at details. This blond man is what triggered me to actually look at the detils. Oh shit I should be paying attention to this guy. I shook my head to get rid of these distracting thoughts and focused on the guy that had just entered the room. Of course he was blond and he had strange lavender eyes. He was straring at my Ka in awe of its undiniable beauty and quickly pulled himself out of his daze when I started laughing histarically. Abbadon looked at me in confusion for second and then realised I was laughing because this blond dude had a pretty stong Ka and he didn't even know it. Abbadon shook his head at me and returned from where he came. "Why are you laughing?" The bond dude asked in confusion. "Malik she's fucking crazy." Bakura stated sounding bored. "Oh, so your names Malik... Well now it all makes sense." I stated calmly mimcing the same bored expession as Bakura. I laughed little more when Maliks confusion grew and I said, "Well, it was nice to meet yous." I said and with that I got up and fled through a window I noticed meerly seconds before.  
P.O.V. Bakura  
"Well that was strange." I said and Malik nodded in agreement. Then I started laughing. I laughed harder than I had in a long time and Malik laughed with me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

P.O.V. Jezabel  
I sat down on the sand in the middle of the desert. Yes, I said in the middle of the desert. I really should have thought things through when I jumped out of that window and ran off... Well I did think things through but I got distracted. What could I possibly get distracted by you ask? Well I saw a fairy. Yes you heard me right, a fairy. I reached into a bag that had been long forgotten by me and pulled out some bread and started eating it. No I don't know how long it was in there for... It could've been in their for years for all I know. Some people say i'm forgetful but i'm not! I remeber everything... eventually. I look at my surroundings and all I could see was the sand and the sky that was streaked with red, pink and blue. For your information i'm not crazy, it's sunset... or is it sunrise? Wait how could I forget? No, i'm pretty sure it is sunset... yeah sunset. If people were looking at me right now they would see a girl sitting in the middle on no where staring at the sun like an idiot. Ok I've gotta figure out where I am. I looked at the sun... Ok so thats south... no it's north... no its east... nope it west... Ok I give up. Ra I've got a horrible sence of direction. I got bored so I got up and started spinning around while giglling like a luntic. STOP IT! Abbadon growled inside of my head. "Why?" I whined to my Ka. My Ka came forth but he didn't look like a dragon or a wolf. He looked like a human and he was wearing clothes. Wait where did he get clothes from? "Hey Abbadon, where did you get the clothes from." He sighed clearly getting annoyed with me. In human form Abbadon had pitch black hair and or course ice blue eyes that matched my own. He was well built with only a loincloth to cover himself. "You are so hot." I stated. Abbadon once again sighed. "Jezabel," Abbadon said with his deep voice, "Do you have any idea where we are or where we came from?" I thought for a second, "Can I have a hug?" I asked. "Jezabel!" Abbadon shouted angily. I could feel my eyes start to water. I hated it when Abbadon got angry at me. Abbadons features softened when he saw the tears in my eyes and came to wrap his arms around me. "I'm sorry Jezabel, i'm just worried about you. You don't have enough food to last to long and you don't have any water." I wrapped my arms around his body and took comfort in them. "I'm sorry Abbadon, I shouldn't gotton us lost by chasing after that fairy." Abbadon chuckled at this statement. "I wouldn't exspect anything less from you. Jezabel I don't get angry about things like that.I just get a little frustrated at times." The tears that had once almost fallen out of my eyes from saddness now dissapeared. "Thanks Abba," I said. Abbadon pulled away from me so he could see into my eyes "Abba?" He asked me. "Yeah, it was getting tiring always saying Abbadon so I decided i'd start calling you Abba when I am too lazy to say Abbadon." Abbadon smiled at me. "Thats fine, Jeza." I sat down and took him with me. "Hey Abba, why don't you try to contact Bakura through his mind and tell him to come get us." He smiled at me and nodded.  
P.O.V. Bakura  
I sighed as I sat down in my bed. I need to find Jezabel again. I want to know more about her. Maybe she went back to her villiage... i'll look there tomorrow. 'Bakura'. I jumped twenty miles into the air. 'Abbadon?' I asked the voice inside my head. 'Yes. Bakura I need you to come get Jezabel. She got herself lost by chasing after a fairy. The girl has no sense of direction.' Abbadon said. What the hell? Fairys aren't real... She does know that right? Anyway which way did she go? I asked as I jumped up and grabbed my things. I don't think she understands the difference between real and fake. And after she jumped out of the window she went right. Abbadon replied then he cut off the connection. I walked outside and jumped onto my crimson horse.  
1 hour later  
I saw two figures laying on the ground and as I got closer to them the males figures eyes flew open. His eyes were the colour of Taylas and Abbadons. He looked at me then turned to the female figure and shook her. When I got closer I heard the males voice. "Jezabel wake up Bakura is here." That voice it's... Abbadons. I straed at him in shock as I got of my horse. Jezabel slowly woke form her sleep and looked around in confusion. Abbadon? I asked mentally. The male figure looked at me once again at hearing his name. He smiled, "Yes I can also transform into a human among other creatures." Wow that must be one strong Ka. "So why have I been kidnapped this time? Is it because you want to gain control of my Ka?" Jezabels words resurfaced my mind. So thats what she meant. People have kidnapped her before because they somehow found out how strong her Ka was. Abbadon evaporated into thin air seeming to have gone back to the place he came from. Jezabel looked up at me and smiled, "Can I have a hug?" She asked sweetly.  
P.O.V. Jezabel  
"Can I have a hug?" I asked sweetly. I heard Abbadons voice erupted into laughter inside of my head and tried not to laugh myself when I saw a stunned looking Bakura. I got up from the sandy ground and wrapped my arms around him before he could decline, (Which I knew he would if i'd given him the time to react) my actions seemed to make Abbadon laugh even harder. Bakura was still frozen in my arms not seeming to know what to do with himself. I pulled away, "Well are we going to go or do I have to feeze my arse of all night?" I asked. Bakura nodded still stunned by the hug I had given him. Bakura helped me onto his crimson horse and then we rode of to Ra knows where.  
1 hour and 15 minutes later  
We had arrived at Bakuras house about 15 minutes ago and we had fallen into a silence, I found it to be a comfortable silece but I could tell by his figeting that he did not. Then a loud bang sliced through the silence as the door to Bakuras bedroom slammed open to reveal the blond guy known as Malik. He looked pissed. Malik immediately froze when he saw me and now they were both silent as if they didn't know what to do or say. "You know, your pretty hot for a blond guy." I stated while looking him up and down. You could see a faint blush on his tanned skin and it took everything I had not to laugh but that didn't mean Abbadon had such restraint. Abbadon appeared out of no where, (In human form) laughing so hard tears were almost fallling from his eyes. "Whats so funny?" Malik asked angrily. Abbadons and my eyes met and we both pissed ourselves laughing. I forced myself to stop laughing so I could answer Maliks question, "Nothing is funny Malik, nothing at all. You see Abbadon and I are only laughing because we are crazy as fuck." I answered sweetly as I looked at Malik innocently. "So your laughing because your crazy?" Abbadon had stopped laughing to place the same innocent look I wore on his own face. "Yes Malik, yes it is." Abbadon and I aswered at the same time. We then fell into an awkward silence... well it was awkward for them anyway. I am so bored! I am so bored of being bored because being bored is BORING! Hmmm... I wonder if I will see that fairy again. "What are you doing back here anyway?" Malik asked me.  
P.O.V: Bakura  
"What are you doing back here anyway?" Malik asked Jezabel. She looked down at her hands and answered, "I got lost." I could hear the saddness in her voice. Ra I hate that saddness. Wait... Why the hell do I even care? Oh so you do care? Abbadon said in my mind and I glared at him. NO I DO NOT! I don't care... do I? Jezabel caught my attention when she looked up from her hands, she had unshed tears in her beautiful icy blue eyes... Wait did I just call her beautiful. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. She then smiled, the unshed tears vanishing from her eyes as she said, "But Bakura came and saved me!" Jezabel yelled out happily as she jumped onto me, throwing her arms around my neck. I was frozen on the spot, not quite sure what to do.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

/Atem's P.O.V/

I was sitting on my horse and looking around the villiage of Kura De Fal. A while ago their was a reporting of a thief that could rival the Thief King. Really? I mean I know some theives are good but they must be mistaken by how good the thief King actually was. Then just days ago one of the men from the villiage came to my palace and as he knelt before me he told me he had seen the thief King. I mean yes. It is very unlikely that he actually saw who he think he saw but we must investigate and find him with any means possible.  
One of my very many guards that I had sent to search the villiage as well as the outskirts came before me on his horse. "My Pharaoh, we have found the thief Kings hide out. We have seen him along with Malik and a girl I had never seen before." My guard informed me.  
"Was this girl a hostage." I asked- well more like commanded him to answer.  
"She did not appear to be struggling, My Pharaoh."  
"Gather the gaurds, once you have done that we will go and capture the thief King once and for all." I commanded.  
/Jezabel's P.O.V/  
I still had my arms wrapped around Bakura with him just staying completely still. It was as if he thought that if he moved even a mucel I would bite him. Well... I probably would... just not quite under these circumstances. What the fuck? I thought Bakura would smell like aged old blood or sweat and dirt. Ok imagine the worst thing you have ever smelt... Well he smelled nothing like that! He smelt like sweet cinnomon and something a little bitter. Hmmm, wonder what that is. Wait... what was the point of me thinking any of that? I jumped off Bakura and returned to my seat... which I now noticed was a bed. It's funny how I don't pay any attention to whats around me. "Well that was... interesting." Malik said uncomfortably. I smiled slightly, no longer feeling the energy I just had. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed by now, I can go a little crazy at times." I informed Malik, making my voice sound professional. Malik nodded slowly.  
"Why'd you come in here anyway Malik?" Bakura asked. Malik frowned in thought. "Oh yeah. I came to tell you that I saw some of the Pharaohs' gaurds snooping around." Malik said as if nothing was wrong with that statement. Hey, didn't a few of the people from my villiage say they saw the thief King? And didn't they say the elder was going to be sent to the palace so he could tell the Pharaoh? I should probably tell them... On the other hand I could just watch this all unfold. Yeah, that would give me some laughs. 'Jezabel. Are you forgetting who came and saved your ass when you got lost?' Abbadon asked in a stern voice. "But Abbadon." I whined aloud looking at my Ka. "Tell them." He growled. God he was stubborn when he wanted to be. Wait... isn't your Ka suppose to obey your every command? I opened my mouth with every intension of commanding him not to tell me what to do but before I could speak a word he said, "Don't even think about it." God it sucks to have a Ka that has a seperate mind. "Bakura." I said in a sing-song voice. "What?" He snapped at me. He had seemed to be in the middle of making plans of some sort. Wonder what their for... Maybe their plans for catching a fairy! That would be soo cool! "Well you see... some of the people from my villiage had apparently seen you a couple of days ago and informed the Pharaoh." I said in a happy voice.  
Crash.  
Bang.  
I heard the sounds from somewhere outside of the hide-out. "The Pharaoh's here." I said with a bored expression and tone. Abbadon looked at me and returned where he came from knowing that I did not want any others knowing about him. "How do you know he is here?" Malik asked but I didn't have any time to answer as the Pharoah's guards jumped through the window I had formally used as a misreble escape rout. Hmm... I wonder who the Pharaoh is? I wonder if Atem is the Pharaoh.  
"Come peacefully and no harm will come to any of you." The guard that appeared to be the leader said. He appeared to have blond hair and honey coulered eyes... Now where have I seen that face before. Bakura was about to say an awesome comeback but I held up my hand to tell him to stop and he did. "OK first of all, we are theives, of course we won't come peacefully. And second of course harm is going to come to us we are theives fo fucks sakes." I told the guard. Damn these guards are so fucking stupid! I mean seriously, I get it if they were saying it to me but they said it to the thief King. THE thief KING! Does anyone else see whats wrong with that statement? From what I remember (Which isn't very much) guards were never that stupid. Huh... Atem must be the Pharoah now. The guard looked at me dumb-struck. I stifled my laughter by holding my hand up to my face. "You look familiar." The guard whispered to himself. "Are they there?" I heard a commanding yell out. Shit thats the Pharaoh. "Well I think its time I make my leave." I said as I tried to walked away. Key word there tried. Yeah, probably no the best thing to try and do when you are surrounded by the Pharaoh's Zombies. Hey, I like that. I think it explains the guards perfectly seeing as they don't even have a mind anymore.  
The guards grabbed a hold of my arms and I started to struggle to get free. "Yes, the three we seen are here, My Pharaoh." The blonde guard yelled to the Pharaoh. "Then what are you waiting for? Bring them here!" The Pharaoh commanded.  
"Diabound, come forth!" Bakura yelled. Darkness swept over the room making the once light... actually it wasn't all that light to begin with... Ok let me try that again. Darkness swept over the room making the room even darker than before.  
P.O.V Bakura  
The Pharaoh thinks he can capture me with a few mangy guards? Well he's got another thing comeing! Not only that but they have laid their filthy hands on my Jezabel. Yes, she is MY Jezabel. "Diabound, come forth!" I yelled. The room was over swept with thick shadows. "Use Helical Shockwave against the guards." I commanded him. Somehow he hit all the guards but completely missed Jezabel. The guards in their efforts to block the shockwave realeased Jezabel from their iron grips which I was thankful for. As soon as she was released she ran up to me. "Come we need to go Bakura!" She yelled. I simply shook my head. I can finally get my revenge for what the Pharaoh did to my villiage. "Bakura, The Pharaoh has the upper hand in this, if you really want to fight him and try to get revenge for what ever the hell he did then go ahead. But know this Bakura, you will die if you try now." Jezabel told me. I blinked in shock of what she had said. Damn she is right! If I ever want to defeat the Pharaoh I need to have the upper hand! I growled while I grabbed her arm and took her to one of the many escape routs as I signalled for Malik to follow. Just before I left through the escape rout I looked over to Diabound. "Diabound, stay here and fight them until we are further enough away that they wont catch us then return." I commanded just before I left.  
20 minutes later  
"Can you let go of my arm now?" Jezabel asked... well more like whined. I sighed and let go. "Hey, Bakura?" She asked. "What?" I growled quite annoyed and still angered from the Pharaoh. "When are we gonna get out of this dark, cold, yucky tunnel?" She asked. "Never if you keep asking me questions!" I snapped. God that girl is seriously getting on my nerves. I can't think of one good reason why I shouldn't kick her fucking ass right now. 'You may not be able to think of one good reason Bakura. But both you and I know that you won't hurt her... intentionally.' Abbaond said. Arrg! Why can't he stay the fuck out of my head?  
P.O.V Jezabel  
"What crawled up his ass and died?" I whispered to Malik. "I'd say the Pharaoh has crawled up his ass... but the problem is, he hasn't died yet." Malik said with a smirk. I laughed softly as I watched Bakura lead the way. "So what's the problem he has with the Pharaoh?" I whispered. "Have you ever heard of the villiage of Kul Elna?" "Yes" "Well, you know how all of the villiagers were killed by the Pharaoh's guards?" I nodded, "Yeah, well that was Bakura's villiage and he was the only surviver. He had watched all of his friends and family be killed and raped." I nodded sadly. I understand why he would want revenge for the Pharaoh. Silence over took us. Damn, we been walking for ages! Wonder when we are going to get out of here. How the fuck does Bakura navigate his way through here? I mean there are so many twists and turns and so many different tunnels that go off into all different directions!  
After walking for a few more hours, (Which was actually 10 minutes) we got out of the tunnels and ended up in a beautiful Oasis. Some how Bakura's Crimson horse was here along with a blonde horse. The blonde one must be Malik's horse...  
Bakura and Malik jumped onto their horses, Bakura held out his hand and helped me onto his. Then we rode off into the sunset. Hehehe that sounds like something you would say in a bad romance novel.

* * *

Please review! Oh, and if anyone has any idea's for this story please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Atem's  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!?" I screamed at the blonde gaurd (Who was also my best friend, Joey) in anger and frustration. We were so close... SO CLOSE, to finally catching that filthy theif! Although we did catch quite a lot of his followers. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh! I got distracted and by the time I snapped out of it Diabound had already used that shockwave thingy and was escaping through a maze of tunnels." Joey answered me hurridly. "What in the name of Ra could have gotten' you so damn disrtacted." I said in a deathly low voice. "The girl... she looked so familiar. I was trying to place her face and then we were hit by the shockwave..." I sighed at my friend. "But Pharaoh?" Joey asked, I looked at him with a single raised eye brow. "The girl... after she left I realised who she looked like." I nodded for him to go on. "She looked like an older version of your twin sister, Jezabel."  
I gasped and stepped back. "No, no she is dead! And even if she wasn't she would never hang around that filthy low life theif... would she?" I sreamed in hysterics. She knows better than that. She would never do anything to betray her own brother... would she? "My Pharaoh, calm down, I said it looks like an older version of Jezabel but that doesn't mean that girl actually was Jezabel." Joey informed me. I took a deep breath tring to calm my nerves and suceeded.  
The guards and I tried to find Bakura's trail but we had no luck what-so ever. When Ra was setting in the sky we decided to camp and try again tomorrow. That night I had a dream. A dream I hadn't had in a long time. The thing is, this wasn't actually a dream, it was a memory.

/Dream/  
"Farther, why does Jezabel not live with us?" I asked my farther, the Pharaoh. "Atem, she does not live with us as she needs to be hidden, her Ka is much too strong for even us to protect her." My farther answered in a slightly saddened voice. I nodded. "When will I get to see her again?" I asked yet another question. "All in due time, my son, all in due time." My farther answered before going to do the Pharaohy things he needed to do.  
Jezabel and I were 6 years old and we had been seperated. No one should be seperated from their twin! But farther had said that she would be staying with a trusted friend.  
I went into my room and looked longingly out of the room. We will be reunited...  
/End of Dream/  
I woke up with a start. I sighed. My farther never did tell me where he sent Jezabel, nor did he tell anyone else. My farther had been assainated a couple of years after that, never getting the chance to tell me where my long lost twin was hidden. After a year of being Pharaoh and no word on Jezabel, I recieved word of a villiaged that had been destroyed. One of the bodies looked suspitiously like Jezabel. So I had assumed her to be dead. Now she may be alive but... with the Theif King. How could I ever forgive her?  
P.O.V: Bakura.  
I looked at Jezabel's peacefully sleeping formed as we rode to an Oasis so we could set up camp. She really was beatiful. I heard snickering coming from behind me so I turned and glared at Malik before turning back to Jezabel and heaving a heavy sigh. She would never want someone like me as anything more then a friend. I just wish that we had met under better circumstances, you know me not being a theif. Hmmm... I wonder what she was doing in the deserted part of the villiage in the first place. I mean from what I had heard, no villiagers would go there because it was haunted by an evil spirit of a Pharaoh or some stupid shit like that. "Malik?" I asked. "Yeah?" Malik asked slowly and suspisiously. "What do you think Jezabel thinks of me?"  
P.O.V: Jezabel:  
Wow, it is so relaxying just sitting on a horse, your eyes closed, the wind rushing through your hair making you slightly cold, but then being instantly warmed up by the body behind you. Holy shit, holy shit, something is wrong with my head! That must have been the most claming and un hyper thoughts i've ever fucking had! Hmm... wonder what Bakura's thinking right now. 'Abbadon?' I asked my Ka quietly in my mind just in case he was sleeping. 'Yes?' He asked tiredly. 'Can you sneak a peak into Bakura's mind and tell me what he is thinking about?' I asked in the sweetest voice known to man-kind. Abbadon just sighed before he went completely silent. I wonder if he is doing what I asked or just ignoring me. Meh, who cares?  
I can feel the Theif Kings gaze buring my skin and I fought to keep my eyes closed. I want to see if he will do anything. I heard snickering coming from behind me. Wonder what the hell he is laughing at. I felt Bakura's gaze lift of me, so I knew that he was glaing at Malik now. He looked at me again. After a few moments he said, "Malik?" "Yeah?" Malik said barley above a whisper. 'Bakura is thinking that you would never be intrested in being more then a friend because he is a theif or some crap like that.' Abbadon suddenly spoke in my mind just as Bakura asked Malik, "What do you think Jezabel thinks of me?" "Wouldn't you rather have me answer that question?" I asked him, suddenly deciding to speak up, although I did not open my eyes, nor did I move from the position I was in. Malik laughed out loud while Bakura was shocked into silene... or maby he was just embarrassed. After a long, long, LONG, silene from Bakura (Which was actually less then 40 seconds) he said, "Uh, yeah I guess." He sounded quite unsure of himslef. Well that's a first, Bakura, the THEIF KING, was unsure of himself! Heh, who knew? "Well, seeing as though my theiveing skills have always been comapred to yours, I would say your a bit of competition... Ummm, you don't seem to mind my crazy ass Ka so thats a point for the good side, you're strong, you have, what I find to be, a hilarious attitude, you have an amazing Ka so... I think overall I like you a lot." After I had said all this guess what he found most suprizing? That's right the first part... what was the first part I said again?  
"Wait, your a theif?" Bakura asked in a slightly stunned voice. "Yup!" I answered. "But unlike you, after I had mastered the arts, I delibrately got caught. I like the adrenilen rush you know?" I asked. Bakura nodded slightly. "Well actually that statement was wrong." I said. "What?" Both Bakura and Malik (Who had been quitely listening to the unfoling off the conversaion). "What I meant to say was that I would delibrately make it so they would see me steal whatever it was I was stealing at the time, but I was never actually caught. If I had been caught I wouldn't have either of my hands you know." I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world... wich it was... to me anyway. JOEY! That was the name of the dumb guard! Yes he was my brother's bestfriend when we were younger. I didn't like him too much. He ate ALL of MY food! What a dog. Heh isn't that what cousin Seth called him? Well it was something along the lines of dog. Dog are so cool and they're bark is really strange. Have you ever noticed how on every sigle tree the barks patterns were all different. Damn all tree in nature are awesome. And nature... nature is just plain beautiful. Wait, how and why the hell am I talking about nature? Oh, well let's get back onto the orginal topic... wait what was the original topic? Meh, I seriously couldn't care less right now! I am so fucking tired!  
A while later we reached the Oasis. We got off the horses and set up camp and we all fell to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hoped you like it. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Jezabel  
Wow these cells are so cold and... blank. Yeah we had thought we were in the clear from the Pharaoh and his Zombies when in fact we had set up camp meters away from them. Resulting in me being in this cell. I have no fucking clue where Bakura and Malik are. I don't even know if they got caught. Atem hasn't seen me yet but I doubt he will be happy when he does. I laugh to myself as thoughts of last night appear in my head.  
/Flashback/  
"There they are!" I heard someone say in a hushed whisper. I should probably get up and warn the other two... nah I'm to bloody tired. There were more whispers as the people came closer, although I couldn't make out whaat they were saying.  
Everthing went to hell when the gaurd Joey yelled, "GET THEM!" There was blood spattering everywhere and lives being taken... only the guards lives though. Bakura and Malik, from what I can see only have a few cuts and they are still fighting. But me? I was just sitting their enjoying the show. When a gaurd, namely Joey, pulled me away from the fighting and out of view. "Hey I was watching that!" I whined to Joey. Joey didn't say anything. He just put me on his horse and took me to the palace dungeons.  
/End of Flashback/  
I looked at the guard that was guarding my cell. Everyone obviously thought that because I was with Bakura I would be some sort of escape artist... which I was. Problem is, most of the time I can't be fucked escaping. Like right now I could escape. This gaurd was obviously a rookie or he thought I was weak or some shit like that. He was actually leaning against the bars of my cell. I could easily snap his neck and take the keys but... I want to see my brother, even if he is an asshole of a Pharaoh. I mean seriously what kind of brother would put his sister in a cold rotting cell? "Hey guard guy? Can you get me a drink?" I asked, not really thirsty, just wanting to see his reaction. "No." He said with finnality in his voice. "Oh come on, I haven't had any water for ages! I'm sure the Pharaoh wouldn't like to have a prisoner, that has potentional noledge of where and what the Theif King is up to, to die from dehidration." I said with an all-knowing voice. This got to him, I could tell. His body was litterately shaking. If he left to get me a drink and escaped he'd have to face the Pharaoh's wrath, but if I died from dehidration he would also have to face the Pharaoh's wrath. Damn this guy is stupid! If I was going to die from dehidration my voice would have been all croaking and icky. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. He turned and glared at me, while I just smiled sweetly.  
"The Pharaoh would like to see her now." Someone, who I presumed to be a priest because of their clothing said as they walked down. The guard opened my cell and pulled me out. Once we were out of the dungeons I could see the priests face clearly. "Hello, Mahad!" I said with a big goofy smile on my face. This made the guard and priest freeze. Mahad turned and looked at me, his eyes widening when he saw my eyes. "Jezabel?" He said barely above a whisper. I could hear saddness, hope and dissapointment when he said my name. My smile only grew. "Yes, Mahad, it is I!" I said overdramatically. "But how, I thought you were dead." Mahad said. "And I though you were dead, but here you are." I replied sarcastically. "You've changed Jezabel, and not for the better." Mahad sighed out. "Guilty as charged." I said happily as Mahad started walking again, the guard once again dragging me in the direction of the throne room. Once we entered the throne room, Mahad walked up to Atem and whispered somthing in his ear. From the reaction he gave I would say that Mahad told him that I was in fact his twin. At first his eyes shone with happiness then it turned to dissapointment. I tried with all my might, all my might I say, to hold back a snicker, but my attemps failed.  
The once dissapointed look on Atem's face turned into pure anger and hatred. "Everyone leave us, besides you Mahad." Atem tried to say in a calm voice but it didn't work. He never was very good at hiding his emotions. Everyone in the throne room fled besides Mahad. "What happened to you Jezabel?" Atem asked his voice slightly cracking. I plonked down on the ground. "Well, dear brother, after about a week of being in that villiage my gaurdian was murdered and because I didn't know how to get back here and was told never to trust a stranger I started to live on the streets and soon enogh became a thief. Being a theif and not getting caught is really hard you know! Anyway, no one ever came to see how I was doing. Farther never came, you never came, a priest never came. Not even a guard! And that, my dear brother, is how I came to be the person I am to day." I answered boredly not hesitating in the slightest. Atem looked broken at my words, but that wasn't all that happened to me... although I don't intend on telling him any time soon... or actually in this life time.  
"Why were with the Theif King?" He asked hesitaintly almost afraid of the answer. I smiled and begun to tell him the past events.  
P.O.V: Bakura  
I can't belive they caught her! I mean how could anyone catch her when she has such a strong Ka? 'Bakura, Jezabel does things for reasons that not even I understand. She only ever once called upon me to fight and that was only because she knew for sure that she was going to die if she didn't call me.' Abbadon's now familliar voice said in my mind. "We have to get her back, you know?" Malik said from where he was walking slightly behind me. I nodded and sighed. "We have to rest, now. We will continue to the Pharaoh's palace in the morning."  
/Time skip/  
"Wakey, wakey hands of snakey." A fammiliar voice said while playing with my hair. I grunted and turned to face the other direction. "Oh, come on 'Kura, I thought you'd be more happy to see that i'm back! Fuck it! If thats the warm welcome back I get I think i'll just take my leave." The voice said. I felt something yank at my hair really hard causing me to sit up as I yelped in pain. I went to yell at whoever the fuck did that when I saw the retreating form of Jezabel. "JEZABEL! WAIT!" I quickly got up and ran over to her and as she turned around I wraped my arms around her, giving her a tight hug.  
P.O.V: Jezabel  
What the fuck? Is Bakura actually hugging me. Damn i'm already melting of those icy layers. I feel proud of my self now. "Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" He asked in a worried tone as he pulled away slightly to cup my face in his hands. I smiled softly, one of my rare true smiles. I placed one of my hands on his and said, "Bakura, i'm alright. I can protect myself." He smiled slightly and pulled me into his tight embrace once again. "I was so worried about you." He said, his voice slightly wavering, "You know i'm never letting you go again right?" I giggled at this. Yes, you heard right I giggled. That is so uncharaistic of me... or is it? Maybe i'm getting sick or something. Bakura let me out of his embrace bt took my hand in his as he asked, "How did you get here?" "Well..."  
/Flashback/  
"Guards, take her back to the dungeons. I will decide her punishment at a later date." Atem commanded. Two gaurds grabbed my arms and one again started to drag me to the dungeons. Only difference was, their wasn't any priests escorting me. When I was farther away from the throne room I twisted out of the guards grip and punched one in the face, effectively making him pass out. I spun kicked the other and he fell to the ground whimpering in pain. Probably because I had broken one of his ribs.  
I ran for the entrace of the palace and ran out of it. Any guard who got in my way, I hit or threw something at them. As I made it out of the palace grounds I asked abbadon which direction to take. He told me to keep on going straight and so I did.  
/End of Flashback/  
"Um, ok then. Guess you weren't lying when you said you can protect yourself." Bakura told me. I smiled as I pulled him over to the sleeping Malik. I slipped my hand out of his grip as I jumped on Malik. He woke up, totally freaked out as he pushed me off of him... well more like shoved, before pulling out a knife and pointing a knife at me, while I rolled around on the ground laughing like a lunitic. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed at me when he relised who I was. "Why would you do that to me?" He asked, still obviously angry. "Well I thought it would be amusing." I answered, still laughing but no longer rolling around on the ground. He pouted, which would have been cute if not for the crazy look in his eyes.  
"Do you guys have any water?" I asked. Bakura nodded and gave me some of his. "Well lets get going cause i'm pretty bored right now." I said, the other two nodded in agreement and off we went to Ra knows where.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Jezabel  
After walking to a villiage Bakura, Malik and I had stolen some food and horses. We were now sitting in an abbandoned building, eating some food. "So, how are you going to get revenge on the Pharaoh?" I asked Bakura, mildly interested. "Well, first I am going to destroy his friends, then his family and then him." I raised my eyebrow at this. "The Pharaoh will feel the same pain I feel. I will kill every man woman and child the Pharaoh cares about."said with a sadistic look in his eyes. "Ok, so you are not only going to kill the Pharaoh, who by the way was only 5 years old when your villiage was destroyed, you are going to kill innocent children too? That's just disgusting!" I said with anger dipping from my voice. "You don't know what it's like to watch your villiage be destroyed! I will kill everyone in relation too him, everyone that he cares about, even if it means my certain death." He yelled. "Well I guess you're going to have to kill me too!" I screamed.  
I turned around and started to walk out of the building. But before I could he grabbed my are, whirled me around and held me against his chest. "Why would I kill you Jeza?" He asked me softly, confusion evident in his voice. "The Pharaoh is my twin brother." I spat at him venmously. He let go of me in shock and backed away from me. I took a step closer to him as I said angrily, "Does that make it my fault for what happened to your villiage?" Bakura looked me straight in the eye, "Yes." He whispered venomously.  
I took a step back, my anger was replaced by saddness. A single tear fell from my eye, I knew I couldn't stay here, so I did the one thing I knew I could. I ran. Malik called out my name but I didn't stop, I could hear his footsteps as he ran after me, they slowly faded as I ran further away from them. I ran towards the only place where I knew I would be welcome. I ran to my brother.  
/Time skip/  
I reached the Palace walls and I dropped to the ground leaning against it. It had taken me all day and half the night to reach the palace and I had yet to let another tear fall from my eyes. I feel kinda' numb... what am I suppose to tell my brother? Should I tell him who I love and what happened or should I lie. It would have to be a pretty big lie though. He knows that I don't get upset easily. I mean once, I had split my head open and I was laughing about it. Atem always use to say that was what had made me go a little... crazy. I stood up again slowly and jumped the palace walls. I went to, what I knew to be my brothers room and quietly jumped inside. I stuck to the shadows when I saw my brother and Seth whispering bout something. Soon Seth left, Atem sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. "Atem?" I whispered, willing my voice not to crack, although it did anyway.  
/Atem's P.O.V/  
I sighed tiredly, it had been a long day. Everything was going to shit. Well maybe it wasn't, I just felt like complete shit. "Atem?" I heared Jezabel's voice crack. I instantly looked over to a thickly shadowed corner and saw my baby sister step out. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she looked as if she were going to brake. I felt my heart crack. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She instantly buried her face into my chest and let her tears run freely. I sat down onto my bed and held her in my arms. I will kill whoever is resposible for this.  
"What happened?" I asked softly. "He, he, h-h-hates me b-because i'm your s-s-siter and I th-think I l-l-love him." She stuttered out. "Who?" "B-bakura." She tenced as she said this fearing my reaction. I tightened my hold on her and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said. He was probably just in shock. You know what he's been through Jez. I'm absolutly positive he will come here looking for you, have a fight with me then beg for your forgiveness. You know the night we caught you, the surviving guards told me that as soon as you weren't in his line of sight he started screaming out your name, trying to go and get you. But he was too far away from you so he couldn't." Jezabel gigled slightly, before going back into her depressed state.  
My door opened suddenly and I jumped but Jezabel stayed in place. "My Pharaoh?" I heared a voice question. I looked over to see Mahad, that must have been why she didn't move, she somehow knew it was Mahad. Ra my sister still freaks me out. When Mahad relised it was Jezabel and that she was crying he quickly closed the door and ran over to put his hand on her back trying to comfort her. "Atem, their is an emergency meeting that you need to attend," Mahad said. I was about to refuse but before I could get a word out he said, "It will not take long and I do not have to be there. I can stay with her. I nodded and released my hold on her, she instantly reburied he face in Mahads chest.  
I sighed as I walked out of my room. I need to make it so the Theif King won't get caught. I can't destroy the the Theif King, not when my sister is in love with him. I shook these thoughts from my head as I entered the meetings room.  
/Malik's P.O.V/  
I dropped to the ground when I lost sight of Jezabel. I can't belive he said that to her! What the hell was he thinking? Why would anyone in their right mind say that? I know me and Jezabel didn't exactly talk much but I still considered her a friend. Bakura did too, although I coould see in his eyes that he wanted to be more then friends with her. After sitting their for about an hour I got up and made my way back to the abbandoned building.  
When I reached it, I saw Bakura standing outside waiting. When he caught sight of me he looked around me, whatever he was looking for he didn't find. "Where's Jezabel?" He asked me, his voice cracking in the process. "What the fuck were you thinking? Did you think that she'd jusst run off, have a cry, then come back? Are you fucking insane? She was my friend you asshole!" I screamed at him. He looked at me in shock and looked in the direction to where Jezabel had run off. "She's not coming back? Because of what I said?" He asked as his eyes started to water. "No. She isn't you dumbass! Look, I fully surported you on trying to kill the Pharaoh because of what happened to your villiage but what she said back their was true. It was not the current Pharaoh's fault. He was how old when your villiage was destroyed? 5 was it? He probaly didn''t even know what desrtoyed meant!" I continued to scream at him.  
Bakura silently nodded while he sat onto the ground and buried his face in his hands. I sighed, "Come on. Let's go get Jezael back." I told him. He looked back up at me, "But we don't know where she went." He stated. "Who's her brother?" I asked. "The Pharaoh?" he said slowly, "And who lives in the dirction that she went?" "The Pharaoh." He said, a smile formed his face, "Come on let's go! We will be close to the palcace by night fall if we leave now." He said as he jumped onto his newly stolen horse. I jumped onto mine and we started racing towards the Pharaohs palace.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

P.O.V: Jezabel  
I stayed the night in my brothers room while he slept in another... at least I think he slept. But then maybe he stayed up all night doing all those Pharaoh-y things that needed to be done. My brother may be stupid but he is a good person. He understands my reasons for being a theif. He knows, just as the villiage I had lived in knew that I never stole what I didn't need. I sighed and looked over the city from my brothers balcony. It was absolutely beautiful. The sunrise cast a beautiful glow over the city and it made the early rising children look magical. I wish I could have lived that life. At one point it had been within my reach. Only to be snached out of my hands. Do the gods hate me? Or have they simply forgotten aout me?  
The doors to my brothers room opened, I didn't bother to look ack though, I knew who it was. "You alright Jezzy?" The person entering the room asked. I turned around to see my old friend Skyler leaning against the wall. Skyler had beautiful, flowing black hair streaked with red. She had an amzing figure and a beautiful face. The most amazing part about her, like me, were her eyes. Skyler had a strange maltallic crimson-purplely colour. "I'm fine." I answered. She raised a single eye-broe at me. She knew I wasn't alright and I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her... even if the problem was already resolved. So I told her all of the recent, important events.  
Skyler nodded slowly, "Theif King Bakura. Hmmm... You know, I bet he feels really bad about what he said and I bet he will be here by sunset trying to get you to forgive him." Skyler said. I raised my eye-row at her in suspition. "You know Skyler, what you just said makes me think you already knew what was going on." I said. She grinned happily, "You belive what you wanna' belive baby girl. Well, i'm gonna' go and piss your brother off." With that Skyler skipped happily out of the room. Strange, Skyler's never that happy, Skyler's hiding something. And that something could be anything. All I know is that it could either be really ad or really good.  
I looked back over the balcony to see the streets slowly filling up. Kids danced around happily with not a care in the world, while their mothers uselessly tried to keep them under control. I smiled slightly before my smile faded as thoughts of my childhood came to mind...

/Flashback/  
I looked at my surroundings tring to find something that looked fammiliar but nothing did. The last thing I remember was seeing my care-taker's throat being slit before falling to the gound. My care-taker had taken me in after my original guardian had died. I had been living with her for several years before this happened. I was then hit by something and fell unconscious. Then I woke up hear, it appears to be underground... maybe i'm in a cave.  
"Looky here. The girls finally awake." My head snapped around to see an old, fat ugly man that reiked of alchol. He was walking closer to me, while I looked at him suspitiously. I'm not one to run from a fight even if all the odds are against me. It just wasn't who I was. Plus I had learnt over the years showing fear always ended up in an even worse situation then before.  
The man closed in on me and grabbed my arm, he then whispered in my ear, "You know girly, I am a really lonely man. And right now, I am really horney." My eyes widened in fear as relisation hit me, but the look was quickly replaced y a cold and uncaring gaze. He then started to rip at my clothing.  
/End Of Flashback/

I shook these memories from my head. There is no use in dwelling in the past. My brothers door once again opened. It wasn't Skyler who walked through this time. Simply by hearing his footstep I knew it was my brother who entered the room. I turned around yet again to see my brother collapse onto his bed. "Tired?" I asked, my voice sounding distant. He moaned in agreement. "I'm going out." I informed him and he moaned in aknoledgement.  
I jumped from the balcony and went out into the city. I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like years before I bumped into someone that looked suspsiously like my brother. "Yugi?" I asked as I helped up from the ground. He looked at me in confusion for a second before recogntion entered his beautiful amythest eyes. His bright eyes seemed to brighten as he threw his arms around me. "Oh my god! Jezabel! I thought you were dead and that i'd never see you again!" Yugi gushed out as he let me out of his hug. "Yugi, you know you can't get rid of me that easily." I said as I grinned. "Come on! I'm sure Ryou and Marik would love to see you." Yugi told me while dragging me along. "I'm sure they would. I mean, who wouldn't want to see this?" I said as I guestured to my body, Yugi laughed and nodded in a sarcastic agreement.  
When we arrived at Yugi's house, he called out, "Marik! Ryou! Jezabel is back from the dead and is haugnting our asses!" Wow, Yugi really is no longer the shy boy who would never cuss at anything. Must have been hanging around with Marik way too much. I heared two pairs of footsteps heading towards us and I heared one of them shriek in overexagurated fear. When the two came into my line of sight I saw two people. Ryou looked a lot like Bakura while Marik looked a lot like Malik.  
When they saw me they both ran too me and enveloped me into a hug. Not just any hug though. This hug could kill, yes kill. It has been so long since we have seen each other and for all they know I could be a visious killer. Yet they don't seem to care. I know they would except me for who I am no matter who I was. Or was they would except me for who I was no matter who I am? Shit now I'm confusing myself! Fuck why do I do this? Meh, I don't really don't care anymore.  
Oh yeah, back to the point. This hug was litterately killing me. "Marik... Ryou... need... air." I struggled to say, once I had finished my broken up sentence they instantly let go of me. "Sorry!" Ryou sqeaked, I smiled letting him know it was Okay.  
For the rest of the day we walked around, catching up and just messing wround. At first the boy didn't belive me when I told them I was a theif. But by me stealing an apple from the one man that had always caught the people who had tried to steal from him and didn't get caught changed their minds. Espesially when I then returned the apple without him noticing.  
P.O.V: Bakura  
It was just before sunset when Malik and I got of our horses at the outskirts of the city. We walked into the city, sticking to the shadows to keep ourselves hidden, which wasn't all that hard considering the sun was nearly set. We reached the palace walls with no problems. We jumped over the wall and were about to sneak into the palace when we heared someone say, "She's not here you know." I whirled around to see a beautiful girl with raven black hair that looked like it was streaked with blood.  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled out. She smiled innocently a smile that looked just like... Jezabel's. "The names Skyler, and i'm an old friend of Jezabel's." The girl now known as Skyler said. "Well do you know wher she is?" Malik asked. Skyler simply nodded but made no move to show us where Jezabel was. "Well can you show us where she is?" I growled getting quite frustrated. Skyler stood up, "I will show you where Jezabel is but if you ever make her cry again, I will hunt you down and give you an unimaginabley painful death." Skyler threatened. I could see it in her eyes, she meant every single word she just said. I nodded, not trusting my voice to give an answer. She gueatured for us too follow and so we did.  
We followed Skyler through the city until finally we stopped. She motioned for us to stay. "Yugi! Marik! Ryou! I need to talk to you guys!" Skyler said as she revealed herself from the shadows to the group that had surrounded someone. As Skyler got them to go a fair way away from here I realised it was Jezabel that they had been surrounding.  
When they were out of sight I stepped out and revealed myslef from the shadows. "Jezabel..." I said. Her head instantly whipped around to face me as she heared her name eing said. At first she looked hurt but then her features hardened and her eyes that were always so open to anyone who wished to see her emotions were now cold and uncaring. "I am so sorry." I told her as my voice cracked and tears started to fall from my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not onw Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Jezabel  
"I'm am so sorry," Bakura said guiltily, voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes. I smirked at him, "You've gone soft, all-mighty Theif King." I said plainly, with a hint of amusement in my voice. Bakura's tears stopped instantly and was replaced by rage. "Are you calling me weak?" He asked angrily. I simply shook my head, "No, I am not calling you weak, I am saying that you have gone soft. Just a couple of weeks ago, you never would have cried over anything." I explained plainly. Bakura smiled slightly, knowing it was completely true. "I only cry because I don't want to lose you." Bakura said. "And why don't you want to lose me?" I asked out of curiousity. "B-because, I l-l-love you." He answered shakily. "I love you too." I answered, not really showing any of my emotions.  
Bakura started walking towards me and I was about to tell him to back off but I didn't get the chance. A figure jumped in front of me, "No, no, no. Just no. You hurt my friend and i'm not letting you near her until you really make it up to her. 'Sorry' and an 'I love you' just doesn't cut it." Marik said with his arms folded in front of him. I knew Bakura was about to snap at him so I stood next to Marik as if I was saying, 'I'm on his side bitch.' "But thats not fair!" Bakura cried out. I had to stifle a laugh when Malik made himself known by saying, "That is completely fair, 'Kura." Bakura gave him a look that obviously said, 'You traitor!'  
"Hey, Marik?" I said as I looked to the boy beside me. "Yeah?" He said. "How the hell did you manage to get away from Skyler?" I asked. "Well I..." Marik was cut off by Bakura saying, "Hey, we are talking about us. Not him. Us." I made no move to aknoledge he had spoken as I looked at Marik, clearly telling him to keep going with his explanation, "Ok, so since you've been gone Yugi, Ryou and I have been hanging around her a lot. After a while we figured out that she could be easily distacted if you told her you saw a homeless kitten." Marik said. I smiled, "So she still hasn't grown out of that..." Marik shook his head with a smile.  
I heared Bakura clear his throat. What the hell does he want? Oh yeah, he said sorry and told me he loved me... Wow my life sounds like a soppy love story. Hmmm, wouldn't it be so cool if someone was writing my story so that the world can read it and find out how much of a softy Bakura can be? Yeah Bakura would absolutey hate that... I should so get someone to write my story... or I could write it myself... But it would take soo long! Hey who the hell is waving their hand in front of my face. It it REALLY annoying. Hang on... maby they want my attention.  
I snap out of my trance and looked over to see Marik was about to hit me over the head. I raised an eyebrow and he took a few steps away from me as he said, "You had gone into La La Land and I was trying to get you to snap out of it!" I simply nodded and turned my attention to Bakura. "How am I suppose to make it up to you?" He asked me. I shrugged and said, "Action's speak louder then words." With that I turned and walked away with Marik and for some strange reason Malik in tow. Very strange.  
"Why are you coming with, Malik?" I asked, but not in a mean way. More like in a curious way. "'Cause if I stay with him he is going to make me come up with a plan to win you back." I nodded in understanding. I hadn't actually thought of that... Maybe Maliks smarter then I thought, not that I thought he was dumb. Ok, ok, I thought he was a little stupid but so what? It's not like I ever voiced that actual opinion... Do I ever even voice many of my opinions? Well no, I don't think I do because I never stay on one subject for long in my head. Yeah, if you haven't noticed by now i'm a little fucked up in the head. I can't belive I just said that about myself! I must hate myself without knowing or something. Wait... how the hell did I get onto this subject again? Meh, as if I really care... Ok so I do care but why the fuck do you care? Umm, who the hell am I asking? Maybe i've lost my mind. I wonder where it could be... I am also wondering where the hell Abbadon is, I haven't seen or heard from him for like ever!  
"Jez?" "957!" I shreiked as I heard my name... well my nicname. Malik laughed as Marik looked at me strangly. "What got you so caught up in your thoughts that you almost ran into a pole?" Marik asked slightly weired out by my spacing out. Strange, no ones ever noticed me spacing out before. "You'll never know." I said with a smirk that said 'I'm one crazy bitch!' He nodded slowly while edging away from me. "So... where are we going igzactly?" I asked.  
P.O.V: Bakura  
How the hell am I suppose to make it up to her? Well she said that actions speak louder then words so maybe I could go and rob the former Pharaoh's tomb and bring her back the best peice of jewlery there. Yeah, that would be a sure way to say that I am sorry and that I care. "No Bakura, that would be a bad idea." I jumped half a mile when I heard this voice soeak aloud. I mean, I was use to him suddenly speaking to me in my mind, but he has never spoken aloud without Jezabel standing next to him. I looked over to Abbadon, then looked around for Jezabel. "I am Jezabel's Ka, but because I am so strong I can survive about a month without being near her." Abbadon explained. I nodded, "So why would it be a bad idea?" I said referring to my earlier thoughts. "A, Jezabel could easily steal it herself if she desired to do so, B, she does not have any desire for jewlery and C, the former Pharaoh is her farther, therefore, by stealing from his tomb you would be disrespecting her." Abbadon said with humour in his eyes. "Oh," I said.  
I slumped into an old, worn out chair that was obviously on the verge of breaking as I tried to think of something to make it up to Jezabel. "Hey Abbadon?" I asked slowly forming an idea. "No." Abbadon answered back straight away. "Seriously Abbadon, help me out here!" I whined. I know, I know it's not like me to whine... well that you know of anyway... but I am completely lost here. "I can't help you come up with idea's I can only shoot them down. Jezabel has forbidden me from helping you come up with a plan." Abbadon said.  
I sighed, I don't even know her that well. I need to find someone really close to her that would help me. I know Skyler wouldn't, I mean she's just a bitch. I don't know any of her other friends besides the one known as Marik but he seemed pretty against me. Just if she had a twin brother or something... Oh wait, she does. Oh joy, I am going to have to ask for help from the Pharaoh.  
I don't blame the Pharaoh for what happened to my villiage now but that doesn't mean I like him. I still hate him very much, just not enough to kill him... yet. Oh wait, even if I did harbour enough hatred for the Pharaoh, I doubt she'd let me kill him.  
I set off towards the palace.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Bakura  
I grunted as I heaved myself over the palace walls. Once I had successfully jumped over I waited patintly for Abbadon to jump over. I shreiked when he just appeared infront of me. He smirked as he said, "What you actually thought I would jump over when I can teleport?" I flipped him off and he laughed. The nerve of him! I should just call Diabound forth to kick his arse... Shit I can't do that because he is stronger then my Ka and if by some miracal Diabound defeated him it would hurt Jezabel. Shit it's a lose lose situation.  
Abbadon beckoned for me to follow him and for some strange reason I did. We ended up in a part of the palace garden that could not be seen by anyone on the outside. Atem was sitting there, it looked like he was sleeping. I cleard my throat and as Atem jumped up Abbadon fled in a cloud of smoke. I wonder how the hell he does that.  
When Atem saw me he immediently went back into his resting place. "What is it that you want Bakura?" He asked with a sigh. "Well... you see... I kinda' umm..." I stuttered out. "What do you need?" Atem asked starting to get irratated. "I need your help." I said quickly. Atem looked at me in surprize. "You need my help?" He said in disbelief. I nodded and looked at the ground in shame. You know, it really hurts my pride to ask for help from my sworn enemy... even if he wasn't actually my sworn enemy anyomore. "With what?" He asked. I explained everything that had happened between Jezabel and I.  
"So you need my help with getting my sister to forgive you?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok, I will help you..." He said and I was about to sigh in relief and thank the gods untill he said, "If..." "If what?" I growled out angrily. "If you help me catch some criminals who have raided multiple viliages with no apparent pattern." Atem informed me. I nodded in agreement. "Ok show me which villiages have been hit and I will find you a pattern and tell you which villiage will be raided next and when." Atem nodded and led me to the palace. He then led me through the endless maze of halls. For some strange reason, I did not see one guard nor a priest or slave. Strange. We ended up in the Meeting room.

P.O.V: Jezabel  
"I am so bored!" I whined to Malik and Marik. Who by the way have quickly become the best of friends. Stupid Bakura for bring Malik. Stupid Malik for stealing one of my friends. Stupid Marik for ignoring me. "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Marik asked in annoyace. "You? Nothing." I said painly. "Malik, come one let's go do something, you know, fun!" I whined to Malik as I clung to his arm and started to pull him out of MY friends house.  
Marik didn't follow us out of the house for reasons known... not that I wanted him to come or anything. I mean sure he knows how to have fun... just not the kinda' fun I like to have. He likes to play games and its not like I don't like games or anything its just that if their are games there is Yugi. If Yugi is their no one will have a chance to win therefore it is no longer fun. I mean even when he was six years old no one could beat him at playing a game.  
Malik was silent. Not. A. Word. Fucking hell SPEAK! Abbadon! Make him speak! Hmmm, wonder why Abbadon isn't answering... oh thats right he dissapeard to some place unknown. I wonder where he is. Maybe I should go look for him... nah, he would just pester me. Okay so what was I talking about again? Oh thats right Malik no speaky. "SPEAK!" I yelled. That must have sounded really random to him... "About what?" Malik asked, his voice showing that he was completely amused. "I don't know... tell me your life story or something. I mean I know next to nothing about you. I mean seriously all I know is that you name is Malik, your Egyptian and you're a blond." I said in a flat tone. Malik laughed.  
"Well, I was a tomb keeper in training and my farther use to beat me. One day he got really angry and carved hiroglyphics into my back. I would have died if it wasn't for the fact that a certain theif was robbing the tomb my farther gaurded. He took pity on me, he took me out of there and cleaned me up. He taught me how to steal and survive on my own. Once he was sure I could survive on my own he tried to ditch me. But no matter where he went I would find him so he eventually gave up and we have been travelling ever since." Malik told me.  
"Your farther... was a dick." I said. "You mean 'is' he is still alive last I heard." Malik said. "Nope, I meant 'was' because when I find him he will be a dead man." I said my tone suddenly changing from uncaring to excited. As I started laughing Malik laughed along with me  
"Hmmm, wonder what Bakura's doing." I, well, wondered aloud.  
P.O.V: Bakura.  
"They will hit this villiage in about two days from now." I told the Pharaoh as I guestured to a villiage on a map of Egypt. He nodded. "Now how do I get Jezabel to forgive me?" I asked. "Get her a pet." The Pharaoh said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why a pet?" I questioned suspitously. "Jezabel's got a strange obsession with animals." He said, seeming to be quite distracted, as he was studying the map that was layed out before us. "What kind of pet?" I asked. "Something like, oh I don't know, a wolf, fox or even a jackal." He said. I nodded.  
Well, I think she would like a Jackel... or maybe a fox? Or mayabe I should get both... or a crossbread of the two? Nope I will get both and maybe even a wolf if I can...  
P.O.V:  
Malik and I had been walking around for a while, doing the usual shit. You know, stealing, fighting and making fun of people. We had laughed our asses of multiple times for no apparent reason. Well I was laughing because of something I had somehow thought of. I think Malik just laughed because well... you know how when someone laughs about something and for reason's unknown you just start laughing too? Yeah well I think thats what had been happening to Malik. Okay, I have got to stop asking myself qestions like that. I mean it is totally weird and it weirds me out and that it saying something.  
One time I asked someone if it was strange to ask yourself questions you already knew the answer to and he gave me a look that said, 'You are fucking crazy.' and started backing away. I don't think it helped when I for no apparent reason started laughing like a lunitic. And I mean for no reason. At. All. I didn't laugh because of some strange thought. No I just laughed.  
Wow I feel like I am telling my life story to someone that is insde my head.  
Shit I got of track again. Ok so Malik and I had been walking around for a while, blah, blah, blah. And now we were bored out of our minds. I was actually so bored that I had tried to beat Malik in a fight. Yeah... didn't turn out very well. I ended up with multiple scratches and bruises while Malik ended up a few deep cuts, and a hell of a lot of bruises. Oh yeah it had worked out quite well for me, considering Malik's state but now I felt bad. He had refused to use a weapon on a girl. Does anyone else see what' wrong with that statment? Yes? No? Oh well who the fuck cares? Not like I was exspecting an answer anyway.  
Abbadon appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Abbadon, entertain me." I said. He raised a single brow and smiled a little. "And how, in the name of Ra, am I suppose to do that?" He asked. "Abbadon, do you really want to put your fate in my hands?" I asked sweetly. Abbadon paled considerlbly and shook his head rapidly. This was when both Malik and I pissed ourselves laughing. Abbadon jumped in surprize, probably due to the fact that hhe hadn't realised Malik's presence.  
"Abbadon. I need you to do something for me." I said suddenly... well, suddenly to them. But to me what I said was perfectly relatle to the former subject. "What do you need?" Abadon asked with a sigh, clearly displeased. "I need you to go and find Malik's farther and bring him here so I can kill him." I said. Abbadon raised an eyebrow at me and looked at Malik to see what he thought of the matter. Malik was wearing one of the craziest smiles on his face, Abbadon took this as a sighn that it was all good. "Well i'll be back soon." Abbadon said as he walked away.  
"So..." I said as I looked over to Malik. "Wanna' help me make my brothers life a living hell?" I asked as an evil smile crept onto my face. He mirrored my expression and with a 'Hell Yeah!' from Malik we set off towards the palace...

* * *

Hoped ya' liked it. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

P.O.V: Bakura  
It had been three days since I set out on my quest to find a wolf, fox and Jackal. So far I had gotten a baby Jackal and wolf, now all that was left was to find a fox. The Pharaoh had told me some of the places I could buy, or steal in my case, the animals. I sighed tiredly as I walked through a villiage that I had forgotten the name of. The wolf I had gotten her was a pure white pup that had stunning red eyes. In other words she was an albino. Shut up. It was the only wolf pup I could find. The Jackal looked like an ordinary Jackal except for the fact that her eyes were a stunning mixture of blood red and black.  
I kept to the shadows as I walked through this villiage, although it didn't help much because the Wolf and Jackal were making so much fucking noise! As I walked deeper into the villiage I found more and more people selling exotic animals. I was about to give up for the search of a fox because in all honesty I was too fucking tired for this shit. It is fucking hard to take care of these animals!  
That's when I saw her. The most beautiful baby fox was right in front of my eyes. Her eyes and fur were pure black except for the tips of her ears and tail which was a bright white. Jezabel would absolutely love her. I walked over to the fox and picked her up. Somehow without the shop keeper person noticing. I walked off with the fox in my arms and both the wolf and Jackal trailing behind me.  
It would take me a day to get back to the palace since I had gone to the villiage the farthest away in hopes that I wouldn't have to travel with the animals for too long. Not that I hated them. No I didn't hate them at all. But I didn't love them either. I had never been able to travel with any animal but a horse and I never had them for too long so I never really got attached to the animals.  
I cursed under my breath as a certain playful wolf nipped at my heels. I shook my head and continued on out of the villiage. We had been walking for about an hour when I noticed that the two playful creatures at my feet had grown tired. The fox was still in my arms because I had didn't have anymore rope to put around it's neck so it would walk with me without running away.  
"Guess we should have a break hey?" I said quietly to the animals. The two at my feet made some strange noises probably indicating that they agreed. The fox in my arms stayed silent though.  
P.O.V: Jezabel  
"Go away, Jezabel." Atem growled out angrily. "Why the hell are you still angry? It was three fucking days ago!" I said my voice sounding annoyed but my eyes showing amusement. Atem just shook his head making a point of ignoring me. "Hey, have you seen Bakura lately." I asked, Atem froze for a second and said, "No." I raised a single eyebrow, "'Temmy, you know you can't lie to me." I said in a sing-song voice. "You're right, I can't lie to you. I mea your Ka can come into my mind and see weather i'm lying or not. But that doesn't mean I am going to tell you shit." Atem said seriously. I knew then that he was not playing so I backed down.  
"Fine then... well ima' go hang out with Malik." I said as I turned to walk away. "NO!" He shouted in horror as he jumped up and grabbed my arm. I laughed, "I was joking, I was going to go talk to Mahad... or the first person I see." He sighed in relief and let go of my arm. I walked out of the room and lughed slightly. Guess he never thought that Malik might just be the first person I see.  
Sadly Malik was not the first person I saw. It was Atem's mindless zombie aka Joey. "'Sup Joey?" I asked as I put my arm around his shoulders. I started pulling him away from his assighned post. "I ha-have t-to s-st-stay at m-my post." Joey stuttered out. I gave him a look that said, 'Are you stupid.' Honestly I feel like hitting myself over the head for that one. I mean of course he is stupid. "Joey, if you don't remeber correctly I am a theif. There are a million ways I could have gotten in and out of there without you ever knowing. Plus I will know instantly when someone who is not welcome enters the palace walls. I put a spell on it." I explained, talking really slowly to make sure he understood.  
He nodded as I pulled him away. He still looked at me in fear. That's probably because the last time I saw him I beat the crap out of him for the time he had caught me and taken me to the palace. No one and I mean NO ONE should ever interupt me when I am trying to watch, what I like to call, a movie.  
"So Joey, how has the life of a zombie guard been treating ya?" I asked as if nothing was wrong. "I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!" He yelled in a temporary fit of rage, "Okay then dog boy." Another voice said from behind us. I turned around to see my cousin Seth. I gave him a quick hug while Joey screamed, "I'M NOT A DOG!" Seth and I looked at him and laughed. He had a dead look in his eyes and he was growling like a feral dog. "Okay then zombie dog." Seth and I said in usion. Joey stormed off and headed back to his post. "I guess great minds truly do think a like." Seth said, reffering to the zombie dog comment. I nodded in agreement.  
"I missed you, Seth." I told him, my voice saddening slightly. Seth's stone cold gaze softened. "I missed you to, Jez." He said as he enveloped me into another hug. I could feel silent tears running down my face.  
When we were younger Seth and I had been really close. I was Seth's only real friend at the time. Atem hadn't really been friends with him because of his stone cold gaze. I was the only person ever game enough to talk to him. We understood eachother. I think we were even closer then Atem and I. And that's really saying something.  
"Let's go cause trouble just like we use to!" I yelled in excitement. Yes, that's right. Seth, the resposible, cold one actually likes to cause trouble! Seth nodded enthusiastically. So, off went, playing pranks and causing chaos. All that, without anyone ever knowing that Seth had been in on it and they probably never would. Until Seth is on his death bed that is. He had told me that when he was about to die that he would reveal everything he had done to them just to get one last laugh.  
As night fell, we returned to our rooms. I was no longer staying in my brothers room as he had given me my old room back. Strangely enough, not one thing had been touched or moved. It was exactly the way I had left it down to every last detail. Even the khol i had written on the walls with was still their. Although I could tell another had been in their to clean it. Otherwise their would be dust absolutely everywhere. It was most likely my brother who had cleaned it as he never did like people touching my things. Wonder why that is...  
/Time Skip/  
The morning came quickly. I watched as Ra slowly made his travel across the sky. I missed this place so much and yet, now that I am here, I yearn for home. That villiage had become my home and the palace had become a memory. Everyone I knew had changed so much.  
Everything that once was, was no longer. Yugi was no longer sweet and innocent, Marik was no longer cheeky and arrogent and Ryou was no longer shy and quiet. Atem... he was no longer the brother I had once knew, he seemed burdened with resposibility and unhappy, while he was once so care-free and happy. Everyone I had known had changed drastically some for the better and others for the worst. The only person I knew who hadn't changed all that much was Seth.  
It's strange how in the blink of an eye everthing you once knew changed. To be honest, I felt lost and unwelcome. It seemed as if people's lives had become easier once I was gone. I felt something wet slip down my face and I swiped at it. I realised it was a tear. Ra, I have been crying way too much lately. I sighed and shook my head as I removed myself from the balcony.  
I walked over to my door and was about to open it when it was opened for me. Bakura came into view when the door was fully opened. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him exspectently. He smiled nervously and pulled three little somethings into the room. My eyes widened when I saw a fox, a jackal and a wolf. I pointed to my chest and looked at Bakura as if I were asking if they were for me. Bakura smiled, "Yup, they are for you." Bakura said, and that was all he needed to.  
My arms latched around his neck and I crushed my lips against his pationatly. I pulled away and started patting my new pets. Apparently I had pulled away way to soon because he was giving the animals a death glare. I laughed in happiness and he laughed with me. "Thank you so much!" I yelled with happiness. "So you forgive me?" He asked, not really needing an answer. "Yes I forgive you and I forgive you for your future fuck ups too!" I said, hapiness filling my voice. "What are you going to name them?" He asked. I looked at the albino wolf. "My wolves name shall be... Surya." I said as I pat her. "My fox shall be named... Luna. And my Jackal shall be named... Twilight."  
/Months later/  
We had decided to move back to my villiage and live their as commoners... or at least thats what we told my brother. We agreed to visit eachother whenever we had time. Malik and Skyler moved with us and before you ask, no they aren't together. Malik would follow Bakura anywhere, so yeah. And Skyler? Well Atem got sick of her and begged us to take her with us and I mean litteratly dropped to his knee's and begged. Heh, good times.  
I have become pregnant and two little babys are on the way. When Atem found out he tried to drag me back to the palace so I could get proper care but of course I refused. So instead he sent Isis to live with us until the birth of my babies.  
"I got it!" I yelled as I ran through the doors of an abbandoned building, my pets following close behind. Bakura was laying on a couch while Malik sat beside him on the ground and Skyler was sitting on the table that was centered in the middle of the room. Their eyes lit up. "What is it that you have?" Isis asked suspitiously as she walked into the room from the kitchen. "Nothing." I said using my best innocent voice. She rolled her eyes and retreated back to the kitchen knowing she would never get the information out of me.  
"Show me!" Skyler said as she ran to me along with Bakura and Malik. I pulled out two tiny identical bracelets that could be for either a boy or a girl. "They're awesome!" Bakura said and I smiled happily. "Where'd you steal them from?" Malik asked. "Well... I might have stolen them from some royals not from our land..." I trailed off cheekily. What? Did you think that because i'm pregnant I would stop stealing. Funniest thing i've ever heard. Im going to teach my kids everything I know about being a theif and I am sure Bakura would do the same. My kids, the theif prince and princess.

THE END

* * *

Hoped you guys liked the story. Might make a seqel. Anyway, please review!


End file.
